


I Need a Hug

by EbethBeatlebub



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbethBeatlebub/pseuds/EbethBeatlebub
Summary: Paul is having a nightmare. When John wakes him up all he wants is a hug.- I was requested to do this prompt on tumblr -
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	I Need a Hug

The world was dark and blurry, every sound muffled as if underwater, and Paul couldn't feel his limbs or face anymore. Nothing was real, nothing was  _ REAL _ . It couldn't be. Where was John? Where could he be? Everyone's faces, although hard to make out, were grim as Paul stumbled and crawled his way past them.

"John?" he tried to shout out. Nothing. He tried again and again, but no matter how hard he tried it, it came out like pure air and no sound. This was bad, this was not good at all. He  _ NEEDED _ John right  _ NOW _ . His heart sped up and he began to shake, and shake, and  _ SHAKE _ ...

" _PAUL!_ " John shook him awake, Paul had been in such a state; thrashing and whimpering about, sweating like an athlete. Paul's eyes snapped open and he jerked up, bringing his arms to his chest defensively.

"Paul," John repeated, groggy but concerned nonetheless. He laid down closer to Paul and pushed the sweaty hair out of his face. Paul was shaky but he released his defensive embrace of himself. He felt on the verge of tears, but kept breathing heavily to try and calm down.

"That's it, love, easy now," John whispered. He didn't ask him what that was all about, he knew Paul wouldn't likely share. He simply waited for him to calm down before asking,

"Can I get you anything?"

Paul blinked away stray tears and then with a crooked, grateful smile, he replied, "I need a hug,"


End file.
